


The End of an Era

by dayindisguise



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayindisguise/pseuds/dayindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames stood silently, his legs trembling slightly from the anxiety that was building. He watched as the large, mahogany doors opened and an ever-flawless Arthur walked down the aisle toward him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of an Era

**Author's Note:**

> I avoided tagging things in order to keep from ruining the ficlet. It's unbeta'd and rough.

A thousand thoughts were swirling in Eames’s mind as he sat behind the wheel, gripping it a little too tight. His knuckles were white enough for Arthur to speak up, the worry obvious in his voice, “Eames? You alright? You’re not going to drive us off a bridge or something, right?” 

Eames cracked a smile and eased up on the wheel a little. He cracked a smile that wasn’t quite genuine, that didn’t meet his eyes. Hopefully Arthur wouldn’t notice. “Of course not. We have places to be, right? No time for plunging to our peril.”

Eames could see the dark-haired man relaxing slightly in the seat next to him. He was nervous, Eames could feel it radiating from him; he could see it in how Arthur’s nails digging into the plastic of the door handle, when they weren’t drumming rapidly. 

“You’re going to be fine, Arthur. This is just the next step.” Eames spoke, his voice low and soothing, glancing at the other man in an attempt to reassure him with a smile that was marginally more genuine. 

“I know… I know. It’s a big step though. I’m just glad it's with you.” Arthur’s voice was shaky, his hands were just as unsteady, clammy; Eames could feel the sweat of Arthur's palm as it settled on his thigh, the coolness seeping through his trousers.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be today.”

It was a bold-faced lie, but for once Arthur wasn’t paying enough attention to catch it. This day was for Arthur, though. He was standing there for Arthur. No matter how he wanted to flee, to escape and take Arthur with him. 

Eames stood at the altar, groomsmen lining either side of him, watching the faces of those in the audience, those who came to witness this union.   
Arthur had never wanted a big wedding. Eames had insisted. Arthur wanted to be surrounded by family and friends, so Eames had rustled up as many of them as he possibly could. 

Eames stood silently, his legs trembling slightly from the anxiety that was building. He watched as the large, mahogany doors opened and an ever-flawless Arthur walked down the aisle toward him. 

This day was perfect, Eames was sure. It was absolutely perfect. He had done a wonderful job.

He met Arthur’s eyes as the dark-haired man walked down the aisle, his father at his side, grinning proudly until he met Eames’s eyes. He saw the flutter of disappointment in the eyes of Arthur’s father, hidden from most as he handed his son off. Arthur cast another glance to Eames as he moved forward. Eames wanted to reach for his hand, to smooth his thumb over the back of his hand. 

“Dearly beloved… We are gathered here today to witness the union of Arthur Moore and Steven Pierce .”

Eames held the rings in his pocket, standing next to the man he loved, the man he’d always loved, watching as Arthur married someone who wasn’t him.  
Forever the Best Man. 

It was all wrong. Arthur’s family couldn’t understand it. Eames couldn’t understand it, but that was no longer relevant.

To Arthur, this was right. 

Maybe that was what hurt the most. 

For Arthur, this was the beginning of the rest of his life, but for Eames, this was the end of an era.

He’d be out of the United States by night fall, and hopefully he’d never have to return to New York.


End file.
